Computing devices, such as notebook computers, personal data assistants (PDAs), and mobile handsets, have user interface devices, which are also known as human interface device (HID). One user interface device that has become more common is a touch-sensor pad.
A basic notebook touch-sensor pad emulates the function of a personal computer (PC) mouse. A touch-sensor pad is typically embedded into a PC notebook for built-in portability. A touch-sensor pad replicates mouse x/y movement by using two defined axes which contain a collection of sensor elements that detect the position of a conductive object, such as finger. Mouse right/left button clicks can be replicated by two mechanical buttons, located in the vicinity of the touchpad, or by tapping commands on the touch-sensor pad itself. The touch-sensor pad provides a user interface device for performing such functions as positioning a cursor, or selecting an item on a display. These touch-sensor pads can include multi-dimensional sensor arrays. The sensor array may be one dimensional, detecting movement in one axis. The sensor array may also be two dimensional, detecting movements in two axes.
Other user interface devices also include touch-sensor buttons, touch-sensor sliders. Other non-capacitive sensor elements may include conventional buttons and switches.